1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical couplers and strain relief devices, and more particularly to a novel retainer for releasably holding electrical power cord plug and sockets in connected positions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to join the plug of an electrical power cord, such as from a hand power tool, with a socket carried on the end of an extension cord. During the manipulation of the power tool by the user, substantial stress is placed on the power cord which generally works the interconnection between the plug and socket free so that a mechanical and electrical disconnect occurs. The user must then stop his work and reconnect the power cord plug with the extension cord socket so that work can continue.
Some attempts have been made to avoid such inadvertant disconnection by looping or coiling the power cord and extension cord in such a manner that the loop provides a stress relief to absorb any disconnecting loads before they are applied to the connected plug and socket. Although this may work for a while, such a practice places unnecessary strain on the wires of the cord itself which causes fraying and eventual separation of the insulation from the plug or socket itself where the cord connects therewith. In other instances, heavy metal plates and other solid retainers are used for holding the socket and plug in place. Such a device is not flexible and does not permit the user to move about with the power tool since the retaining plate is heavy and is sometimes affixed to solid support structure.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a simple and inexpensive retainer that may be assembled by the user at a worksite about the power cord plug and extension cord socket so that the two electrical connector components are held in a mechanical and electrical connection so as to prevent inadvertant disconnection or disassembly.